Out of the Dawn
OUT OF THE DAWN Early dawn seeps into the nursery den as I blink back sleep. I roll over in my nest, shutting my eyes, but only to fail as a big ball of ivory fur lands on my shoulder. "Wake up Foxkit, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!," Sweetkit squealed. "UGGGHHHHHFFFH" I groan as I clamber up. There is no choice. I will have to go sooner or later, and Gingerpelt wouldn't defend me. And my shoulder hurt. IT HURT. The 4 kits scamper out of the nursery, and we skid down the tussocky dewed morning grass. We veer direction and sprint into the Elders' Den. Mallowberry was already awake. She purred/ "Another story?" she rumbles. "Yes!" we jump up with joy. "Well...this story is about a brave warrior: Yellowstar's daughter, Streampelt. She was not tough and battle-ready, but more of a 'soft' type, all the kits would like her and apprentices begged her to sing for them, warriors too! Her voice was so sweet...even today I can hear its sweet melody playing in my ears...," the elder trails off. The kits stared at each other disbelievingly. "Yellowstar's daughter?", Greenkit whispers, shocked. "She was the kindest kit in the nursery, when the other kits played rough, she played soft, she always listened thoroughly to stories and even lectures!.," By now the we weren't believing it. "As an apprentice she scored high marks and became a warrior early...then she had kits with...Seedwhisker.," she gives us a meaningful look, and seems disappointed when we blink in confusion. "Uncle Seedwhisker," Gorsekit gasps. "So...Streampelt was our aunt so that means...Yellowstar is our kin?!" A chorus of gasps arrive soon. I couldn't believe it. I am the kin of the clan leader? "Does that mean we get privileges, and become warrior early, and get the first pick of the-" I start. "-You little mouse-fodders, that is not the point at all! Now, anyways, she had two kits. Mousekit and Squirrelkit-who later on became the ever so loyal warrior and deputy, Mousefang and Squirrelfang. We keep our mouth shut daren't saying "We're related to the deputy???" "And in the battle...the Great War...St-Streampelt died protecting the nursery...from a halfclan traitor," Mallowberry's voice trembles. Gorsekit and Sweetkit bolt up. "How dare they?" Gorsekit shouts. "I'd throw some poisonweed in their most serious wound!" Sweetkit huffs. Mallowberry shakes her head sadly. "You cannot change the past no matter how much you want to. What's done has been done-but here's the catch. Never. trust. half. clanners. Got it?," her mew is low and menacing. "Oh you bet I wouldn't," Greenkit shoots up, her brown fur bristling. "Wait...aren't Wolfkit and Cloudkit halfclan?," Foxkit piped in. Everyone stared at her. "Couldn't be! Graynose would never do such a thing.", Mallowberry snaps. Graynose is a loyal senior warrior who Yellowstar looks to for many advice-but one day he brought in two kits claiming their mother does not want to reveal her identity. Of course the clan was suspicious. But Yellowstar claimed that it is a mother's decision and no one can judge for it. Of course. Even she was a mother - to Graypaw and Streampelt. But I still wonder as we fil out of the den: Do Cloudkit and Wolfkit ''know their true parentage? And if they did, would they ever tell me?'' *** "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Sunrock for a clan meeting!," Yellowstar's cry echoes across the clan as cats bustle out of their dens. "We have new apprentices and warriors to make." Whispers break out, confused, as a combined ceremony was not often. "We need new fighters for our next attack on MoonClan, it's time we put those filthfurs in their place," the golden leader spits, as several cats rolled their eyes. It was always unknown why Yellowstar hated MoonClan, but that she just did, and that she would go as far as lying to her clan about trespassing. Though I do not know what MoonClan was like, I have an idea. "Lilypaw, Honeypaw, step forward," Yellowstar beckons with her tail, as the eager she cats stumble forward. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life?" "I promise" Their voices meow in unison. "Then by the power of StarClan, I call you Lilyripple and Honeypool!" "Lilyripple, Honeypool, Lilyripple, Honeypool!" the clan shouted. As the murmurs die down Yellowstar continues. "Now as for the kits...step forward litter of Gingerpelt and Larchclaw, please." I can't believe what I am hearing. Me? Out of all cats? Gingerpelt and Larchclaw hurry over and shove us forward. "Gorsepaw, your mentor will be Squirrelfang. Greenpaw, yours will be Mousefang. Foxpaw yours will be Graynose." Squirrelfang? My brother gets the deputy?! "And Sweetpaw has decided to follow the path of a medicine cat, Acornwhisker shall mentor her." cheers echoed across the camp as the 4 apprentices walk over to greet their mentors. I see Brindlekit and Mottlekit glaring at us as I walk by. I shrug it off. This is my day. I touche her nose with Graynose. The warrior looks down at me with glistening blue eyes and a dark rainy-gray pelt reflecting off the sun. "I will make you a great warrior one day" he promises. We line up with their mentors, ready to start training. I can't believe it. I'm finally an apprentice! A/N So that was episode 2, I know it's slightly boring but I'm still setting up the scenery. But I promise 3rd episode hits a new level. Thank you and stay tuned! Next episode: :Gathering Mishaps Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions